The Deceased
by kiminitodoke
Summary: It was late December when they were created. They came in the night, stealing away my life. Now, I travel by myself with only my guns to keep me company. I can't trust anyone. I won't.
1. Chapter 1

I should probably stop starting new fanfictions, but what the hell? I am going to do it. I hope you like this story. Science is not my best subject, just for future reference. Please read and review!

There is no truly selfless deed. There is always gratification that correlates with an action. Rather, when people don't consciously realize the effect of an act that they committed, then it is selfless. I always believed that people who said that they are selfless are very selfish. It is not like it's a bad thing. It's just that people associate selfishness with a negative trait. I think that is not the whole truth to the subject. For example, a fireman or policeman risk their lives in order to save lives. People automatically draw a conclusion that they a selfless because they put other people before themselves. I argue that they are full of selfishness. It is because they want to save other lives that makes them selfish. They gain some form of happiness from their job when rescuing someone. They thrive on it and that makes them selfish. Like I said earlier, it is not a bad thing. Not everything is black and white. There is always gray. This is my opinion. This is how I view the world. Now, this is another thing that I think. People are only selfless when they don't know what they did. It is only when they obtain the knowledge that they helped someone and feel joy from it when everything changes. If you are following, then you must have figured out that in some way, everyone is a little selfless and that is correct. Then the first thing I said must be wrong, but like I mentioned, shades of gray exist.

I am alone. I have been ever since the "Deceased". That's the term that was invented and spread when the electricity still worked. When there were still titles in the world. I don't know how it began. All I know is that it started aggressively. One day, it was all fine. People did what they did every day. Jobs, schools, and other things. Everything was normal. The next day, things altered drastically. I woke up from the screams. They were coming from outside until they came from the inside of my house. I remember that I scrambled for the lights. I knocked over my lamp, shattering it. I didn't care though because the yelling was coming closer. I was going to turn on the light switch but my door had swung open. A figure loomed over the threshold. It was too dark to recognize who it was, but I still pushed myself father away from the person. I felt scared. Then the person turned on the lights.

"Ciel, get your clothes on! We have to leave right now! Come on!" My mother howled at me. She raced toward my closet, tossing whatever was closer to her in my direction. I fumbled for a second but got my bearings straight and slipped a t-shirt and some pants on. I quickly put my sneakers on, standing up and walking to my mom. She was panicking, whispering things to herself, as if she was trying to figure things out.

"Mom? What's going on?" I asked. She turned to me, her eyes crazy and filled with unshed tears. She blinked and returned to normal.

"Something is wrong outside. We have to get out of here before they come in here." She took my hand, leading me down the stairs into the living room. The lights in the house were off, which only added more anxiety.

"Where's dad?" I looked around, trying to see if he was sitting down or hiding. The screeches outside were becoming louder.

"He went to go find out what's -" She said until the door broke down. I jumped back in fright. My dad was under something. He was struggling, and he was losing his ground. I reacted quickly, grabbing my guitar that laid against the wall and hit the thing. It faltered, and it was enough time for my dad to get away. He stood up, pushing me back as he guarded me and my mother from the thing, which had erected itself, revealing what it actually was. My neighbor. Mr. Evans. Except, it wasn't him. He looked weird, awful, inhumane. His eyes weren't just red. They were overflowing with blood. The cornea and iris were completely covered in blood. His jaw seemed unhinged but that could have happened from the teeth in his mouth. They were bigger, grotesque. His skin was pasty. He looked like a monster.

My attention was ripped from his appearance as he lunged forward. My dad held his ground, trying to push Mr. Evans. My mom grabbed onto me, pulling both me and her away from the two. I broke free from her grip. I couldn't just stand there and watch my dad fight without helping. I scanned the room for anything and settled for my fencing gear. I broke the flimsy part, keeping the now more sturdy weapon. I ran to my dad, shouting for him to move. He turned to look at me, and that's when he bit him. I stopped in my tracks. My dad's eyes were shocked and he weakly tried to shove it away from him. In return, Mr. Evans bit his wrist, tearing the flesh apart. My dad was in so much pain, yet he released no sound. He met my eyes and mouthed, "Guns. Get the guns. In basement. Save...yourself. Protect..." Then he became limp. Blood started to seep out from his mouth, ears, and eyes. Mr. Evans dropped my now convulsing dad, facing me and my mom. I reached for her hand that was behind me. I gripped it, stepping backwards. We slowly moved to the door that led to the basement. We were making some headway until he turned to us. A terrible noise escaped his mangled lips and jumped forward. I held up my sword. It wasn't a good enough weapon. It caved in, deflecting against him. He tried to grab me but I moved out of the way causing him to collapse. I grit my teeth, stealing the idea I had in mind. I switched my grip to holding the sword part. I slammed the hilt to Mr. Evans' head before he got up. Over and over again, I did it till it broke his scalp. He stopped twitching and laid motionless. I glanced up, my mom not in view. She reappeared with all of our weaponry in bags and one in her hand. We hunted regularly and guns were not foreign to us. I was breathing hard as I stood up. I walked over to my mom, transferring the guns to my shoulder rather than hers.

"Mom, we have to go. You can drive first. We will switch off when you get tired. Maybe the radio will tell us what's going on," I said, moving to the garage. I sounded calm, but I wasn't. I was petrified and in grief. My father... That's when I heard my mother's cry. I dropped the bags, spinning around to find my dad up. His arms were wrapped around mom, and his teeth sheathed in her shoulders. He looked exactly like Mr. Evans.

"Ciel! Go!" She sobs. "Be safe!" Her life was coming to an end. Dad kept ripping her skin. I turn and locate the keys and get in the car. I had pressed the button to the garage and as I wait for it to come up, I take out a hand-gun. I load up the bullets, taking the safety off. Finally, the door reaches the top and I pull out. I take in my surroundings and I feel the will to live wilt. People are running. There is blood everywhere. Cars have crashed into one another. Bodies cover the ground. I peel away and start to drive. They are coming after me, and I press the gas petal even more. The radio goes off and on, but I do get the gist of what is happening. Something went wrong. It infected the blood bags that was used for transfusions. When the hospital started to use the bags, the people began to change. What the infection did was speed up the red blood cells, causing them to reproduce at an alarming rate. Like cancer in a sense. That is why the infected people were gushing out blood. It was because the body couldn't hold all the new blood. It began to flow out through every open wound or any body part that would allow it to, hence the eyes and mouth. The blood filled up all the organs. The brain was the last to go. But, technically, it didn't. The infection didn't just speed the process, it morphed the nucleus of the cell. The DNA was rewritten. As it reached the upper cavity of the body, the cells latched on to the brain. Then something happened. It shuts down the system. Then it reboots. In terms for a human, it killed them but brought them back to life. Yet they weren't humans anymore. They were like zombies. They were infected. They were called the "Decease".

I was seventeen when the epidemic broke out. A teenager when I lost everything. A boy when I became alone.


	2. Chapter 2

June 6, 2031

It has been five years since the infection broke out. The memories of my parents dying, though, are so vivid and fresh that I fear sleeping more than the Decease. I wonder often to myself if maybe I should just sit on the hood of the truck that I stole and wait for them to spread their mutated, parasite of a cell into my withered body. However, both my dad and mom would have wanted me alive, so I reluctantly honor their wish.

Today, just like the previous year and the year before that, is very trying for me. This is the day of their parting. I have not been in my hometown since that night, and I plan to never go back. I will never know if my parents are still shuffling in hunger or if they have been killed by a person or lack of time. In these years, I have observed that some of the infected posses a higher capacity of living longer than others. The virus itself has an agenda. To multiply in different host, but just like any disease, it affects the host differently. The strongest vessel last the longest compared to the others. Some of the others die of quickly in a week or so if they don't fulfill their purposes. Other's who are resilient last for months. It just depended on the individual.

During my journey alone, I have come across few people. In the beginning, I did not stop for anyone. Why should I when the thought of infection was so high? I drove past the never ending images of humans being brought down by the infected. I tried to help as much as I could without deplenshing my ammo. After the first day or so, shooting while driving became as easy as breathing. It was natural. That's actually how I met Alois. It had been a three months and the human race was becoming endangered. I was driving through Arkansas when I needed to stop for gas or another car. All the houses were damaged as well as the buildings. I spotted a Jeep parked in the driveway of a moderate sized house. The plan was to scoop out the area for any active Decease. I decided after my patrol that it was safe. I parked my car, tugging a shotgun and the bullets with me. I cautiously monitored my surroundings until I reached the vehicle. Breaking into the Jeep was easy enough. practice makes perfect afterall. I was going to start with the process of hotwiring the car, but a growl in my stomach stopped me. I was tired and hungry. This neighbourhood seemed quiet so I thought that getting a goodnight's rest and a quick bite would be fine. I closed the Jeep, and grabbed a bag of weapons from my car just in case of an ambush. I locked my doors and went to the house. I turned the knob, finding it to be locked. I fixed that problem in two minutes. I entered the home and noticed that it looked as if was untouched by the horror that occurred. I remember that I first went to the pantries, scavenging for any food. It was stocked. I was grateful. I filled my stomach and packed some in my bag for the road. I hadn't had a restless sleep in a long time and it was finally wearing down on me. I found the bathroom on the first floor. A shower was out of question since the water systems were broken, but I did use the toilet. I felt myself grow more tired so I hiked up to the second floor in search of a bed. Not that sleeping a small car wasn't fine, but a large bed seemed to appealing to pass up. I found the master bedroom, and blockaded the door just in case. I put my weapons next to the bed, and choose a handgun to put under my pillow. I fell asleep as soon as my head met the pillow.

It was the sun that broke me from my slumber. I remember feeling happy. This place was safe and the was food and bottles filled with water. I could settle down here for at least a year. But life was not simple. It didn't give you what you wanted or more specifically what you needed. No, life was hell. And the infected were the demons that spreaded it's evil.

My hearing as increasingly gotten better at picking up the slightest disturbance, and what was happening downstairs was not slight in the least. The door broke down and I heard thuds coming up the stairs. They didn't know exactly where I was so I grabbed my bags, and opened the window. A jump that would cause me pain, but necessary. I leaped out, rolling as I came in contact with the ground. It hurt but I was more or less okay. I ran to my car, unlocking it. I would be able to hot-wire the Jeep so I would have to make do with my car. Running on fumes was better than running on my feet.

I got in, and plunge my key in. I start it and peel out of the driveway. They were gaining on me so I cracked my window, holding a loaded gun and shooting at the ones that got too close. I drive until I notice a door open in the distance. A boy, it looks like, breaks out in a sprint. He looks ragged, but he doesn't exhibit the signs of a Decease. I sped up when I see the creatures coming after him. I gave up on shooting the ones closet to me and shoot the ones after the blonde. I'm close to him and I yelled at him to get in. He rushed into my car, barely escaping their hands.

I roll up my window, and start to run down the ones that get in my way. I look at the kid. He is hair is light like his eyes. I asked what he name was and he tells me it along with his life story. He said that he's been living in his basement, only going out to get more things. His parents committed suicide as soon as the Deceased started, and he was too scared to follow. He was twelve when I found him. It was nice. Talking to someone. I never knew that being alone could be so tramautizing.

We had each other for a while. I never let him have a gun. I told him it was because he was too young, but the truth is that I didn't trust him. I know he wouldn't kill me, yet a part of me refused to do it. It was a mistake. He died shortly after. I left him unattended when we were camping out in a remote forest. I should have went with him, but the area was free from any infected so I stayed behind when he went to use the bathroom. All I heard was a scream, and I knew they got him. I ran to him anyways. Sure enough, a stray Decease had gotten a hold of him. It was hard to see him being stripped of his essence, but I owed it to him to shoot him. I would want the same. So I pulled the trigger on both of them. He was mid transformation when the bullet went through his head. A part of his baby-blue eyes were still visible.

End note: I hope whomever reads likes and reviews!


End file.
